Saving Friends
by MesshaBlack
Summary: Dumbledore has asked her to go back in time. She ends up finding more then she thought that she could. But what will she do when its time to go, will she stay or go back to her time were everything will not be the same as it was before.
1. Going Back In Time

This is my first story lol

This is my first story lol. I rated This story to mature because it will need this rating later on.

Dumbledore had owled her earlier saying that he had an important task for her; she was to come alone to his office at Hogwarts. It had been a long summer for her along with the rest of her friends. They were now all eighteen and Dumbledore had finally allowed the three friends to join the order. She smiled at the thought of Molly Weasley ranting and raving at why Dumbledore had let them join the Order at such a young age as they were. She had not talked to any of them for a week. Hermione drew in a huge breath; she had finally come to gates at her old school that had been called school for so long. He had told her to be there at 11 pm, it was now ten till. She took a deep breath and started to walk straight to Dumbledore office to see what task he had for her. When she got to his door she knocked softly and hears him say come in.

"Ms. Granger, so glad that you could make it. Now I am sure you are ready to find out your task and get started with it."

"Yes sir I would."

"Now Ms. Granger if you are not up for this task after I tell you about it, you can turn it down. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head.

"Well Ms. Granger, I need you to go back into time, yes time. I need you to go back in time when Harry parents had just left school along with Sirius, Remus and Peter. I need you to go back and help defeat Voldemort, along with saving Harry's parents and Sirius. Now when you go back and help defeat Voldemort you will not only be saving the people then, but you will be saving more people from this time. Now I know you know what I am talking about, I have talked to Harry, Ron and you about this before. Ms. Granger if you do this and do your task right you will be saving some people a heart mainly one. Now Ms. Granger what do you say?"

"I...well..."

She did not know what to do she wanted to help Harry and wanted him to have the life that he wanted so badly. She also knew that if she done this that she may be saving the wizarding world a lot of trouble and deaths.

"Ms. Granger?"

"I will do it sir!"

"Very good. Now Mr. Snape has made a potion for you to take. Now you will take this one" he handed her a little red bottle, "and you will take this one to come back after you have done your task" he then handed her a little bottle of black liquid. " Ms. Granger we all understand if you want to stay for any reason, also before you go I would like you to give this to my younger self, I will know what to do and will help you with everything that you will need."

"Um… ok sir"

With that she was gone. Hermione landed in Dumbledore's office, she looked up into the eyes of a very surprised Dumbledore. Dumbledore regained himself fast and he seen the young lady looked scared.

"May I help you my dear?"

"Yes sir but I was told to give this to you first, I think it will help you understand what I am doing here"

She looked around his office and noticed in all these years nothing had changed with Dumbledore's office. She jumped when she heard Dumbledore speak to her.

"Well my dear I think that I can help you with all this. I will help you to find a place to stay till you can get on your feet. I must say young lady since you have to get close to four young people you had better be ready for Auror training."

"Sir may I ask why I should be ready to start Auror training?"

" Well James, Lily, Sirius and Peter are going to be starting the training themselves and you are needing to get close and make friends with them. I also see in this note you are already a member of the Order, is that right?"

" Yes sir I am"

" Good, good, now I was actually on my way right now to a Order meeting, this will be the perfect time for you to meet the other members and Mr. Granger do not worry I will give you a little money to get the things you need till you start your training."

" Thank you so much sir."

" You are very welcome now come my dear lets, let you meet everyone."


	2. Just to Let You Know

Dumbledore looked around the room to see if anyone else had anything they wanted to add. No one said anything; he could see it on all their faces that they wanted to know more about Hermione. He also knew when she went back to her own time, if she got to go back to her own time her world she knew would not be the same.

"Dumbledore if I may ask who is that you have with I have never seen her before" asked McGonagall

"This is a new member of the Order she has come from a place and time away from here to help in our task of defeating Voldemort. Now I do not know how long that Ms. Granger will be here will us, but let's try to make her welcome and comfortable."

As Dumbledore started to move on with the meeting a crash at the front door all made them turn around with their wands drawn on whatever may come at them. As the figure at the door stood them all let the breath they were holding out as then seen that it was Peter standing at the door.

Hermione as much as she wanted the she could not help them feeling of wanted to curse this man into the next world. She slowly let her breath out and knew she had to get her feelings under control because Peter was one of the many she was there to help change his future.

"Peter I glad that you could join us, please take a seat and we will get back to our meeting" Peter nodded his head and sat down next to Remus "Now Ms. Granger can you feel the rest in on what you have told me"

As she got up to stand in front of the room she looked over at Dumbledore to get the courage that she knew she would need to tell them all that she had to tell. She also knew that they would most likely think that she was off her rocker and need to put in St. Mungo's.

"What I am getting ready to tell you all is going to make you think that I am crazy, but I promise I am telling the truth and Dumbledore can also tell you I am not lying. I am from the future and I am here to help you fight Voldemort like Dumbledore said but I am here to help change your future and help saves some of your lives. I know many thing about your lives if you do not believe me you can ask me after I explain everything that I need to. I also know from my time what it will take to kill Voldemort for good and make sure he never comes back. I will let Dumbledore explain that to you because he can do a better job at it then I can. The rest of the stuff I know will come out in due time I promise and hopefully I can make everything right"

As Hermione was sitting down Lily spoke up "If you do know stuff about us because you are from the future tell me something about myself that no one knows other then me or close friends."

"Alright Lily your sister hates you she thinks that you are a freak and you had a long standing crush on James it just took you a long time to say yes to him. James you can turn yourself in to stag and Sirius you turn into a bog black dog along with Peter you are a rat, Remus" she walks over and whispers in his ear his secret that she along with very few others know about him. "Now also Snape is not as bad as most of you think that he is and every last one of you boys will remember that as I get close with to him to help change his future for the better. Now is there anything else you would like me to tell you right now?" Every one shook their heads as Hermione sat down.

"So she knows everything about our past and she knows what will happen to us in the future. And now has been sent back to help?" James said looking at Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could answer him back she answered for him "Yes Prongs I know everything to help make your future as happy for you and you future children."

James just looked at her like she had grown two heads; he thought all this was beyond weird for him. Before he could of think of anything else to ask her Sirius piped up

So Hermione what happens to me in my future?"

"In due time I will tell you; I will tell everyone. I promise when it comes time I will tell you all what you need to know. But right now I think that Dumbledore she tell you all about Voldemort horexcus that we need to destroy"

An hour later Dumbledore had explained to everyone what a horexcus was and how they had to destroy them.

"But right now we will dismiss this meeting and Ms. Granger and I will talk farther on this matter."

Everyone was getting up to leave when Dumbledore patted Lily and James on his shoulder for them to follow him into another room.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you both, but I was wondering if it would be ok for Ms. Granger to stay with you all for awhile. I must say I think that you all have a lot to talk about"

Before James could come up with a reason to turn Dumbledore down because he did not fully trust this girl; Lily said yes.

"Very good, thank you both. I will give Ms. Granger some money so that Lily can take her out to buy some clothes and anything else that she will need. Also before I go Ms. Granger will be joining you in your Auror training. Good night to you both."

With that Dumbledore walked out of the room. James turned around to glare at Lily

"Why in Merlin did you say yes to stay with us?"

"I said yes because she needs some were to stay and for your information I want to know what she knows about us and what she going to do to change our future"  
Lily walked out of the room leaving a fuming James standing. He could not put his finger on it but something with the way Hermione looked at him scared him. And the way she looked at Peter it was like she wanted to kill him or lock him up out of her sight. He looked to see his three best friends walking in.

"So what did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" asked Remus

"He wanted to know if Hermione could stay with Lily and me."

"Really?"

"Yea and Lily said yes."

"That explains why you look someone took your broom and used it for fire wood." Sirius said

"I don't know guys I like her there is something different and not to say she knew I am a werewolf."

"So Remus that what she whispered to you? And I take it from the look on your face you may have something for this "future girl"

"Yes Sirius it what she whispered to me and I don't know there is just something different about her"

"Well guys as much as I hate to break this up I better go get Lily and out quest and head home. Are you guys going to come over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes" all three of the said

As Remus was laying in bed he could not but to help to think about Hermione. Like he had told Sirius there was just something different from her. He wanted to get as close and to know Hermione as much as she would let him. He knew tomorrow he would try and get closer to her when he went to dinner at Lily and James.


	3. Will You Help Me

As soon as James and Lily got back to their house they showed Hermione were her bedroom was. They waited for the light under her door to go out so they could talk of what they had learned tonight. Lily was in the kitchen making tea when James walked in.

"So why do you think some was sent back, do you think that something that bad happens to us in the future?" asked James

"I don't know, they only thing we can do is wait for her to tell our story and how she going to help change it."

"I knew you would say that. It still makes my skin crawl to know that she knows all this stuff about us and we don't know anything."

"I don't know James; but I dare you to ask anything about why she came back, in her own time she will tell us what we need to know and you better tell the boys to. Don't look at me like that I find out that any of you ask her it will be your head on a silver platter!"

"Fine, fine, but I think Moony may have something for her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well when they came into the other room were Dumbledore asked if Hermione could stay with us; Moony said that there was something different about her. I think it were she whispered to him she knew he was a werewolf and didn't run off screaming."

"Really, she knows about Moony?"

"That what she said……. Anyway let go about to bed, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a long day"

Hermione had heard everything that they had said. She laid down of the couch when she heard them coming out of the kitchen to go to bed. She knew James didn't trust her but she didn't know about Lily. She had to wonder what Sirius, Peter and mostly what Remus thought of her. From what James said of Remus she knew that she must have already gained his trust, she knew this may make it a lot easier to get the rest of them to trust her; she also knew that if she gain Lily trust. Finally Harry would be able to have the life he wanted so badly. I know how hard it's going to be for me; but I know I will do anything to make this all happen for Harry. I first thing first I have to deal with Peter and either help him change sides or she would lock in up till Voldemort was dead; either way didn't bother her because Peter would not destroy this again for Lily, James and Harry nor would he make Sirius spend most of his life in prison for something he didn't do. As she walked back to her room to try and get some sleep she couldn't help but to think of Remus, he was so cute when he was younger. They way his sandy brown hair fell in his face, she just wanted to run her fingers threw it; the way he looked into her eyes when she would look over at him it was like he could see into her soul. Hermione silently slapped her self she knew nothing could come of this; Remus was someone she looked up to in her time.

Two Day's Later"Hermione are you awake" called Lily

"Yea, I'll be down in a minute" she yelled back

Today Lily was taking her shopping to get some clothes that she needed very badly along with many other things. She also knew that half way through the day the boys would be meeting them later in that day. She couldn't help but to be excited to see Remus, she need his help to get everything with Peter into action she knew she would have to tell Remus everything; but that didn't bother her she trusted him with her life even now.

Three hours later

"Now that is what I call a shopping spree" Lily said smiling

"Oh, I know what you mean we have been walking so much that my feet are killing me" Hermione said giggling "What time the guys are suppose to meet us here?"

"Um...they should be getting here. Let's wait for them then we'll order"

"Ok"

No sooner than that came out of Hermione mouth they showed up. Threw their time at lunch with the boys Hermione couldn't help but to sneak glances over at Remus, I few times Remus caught her looking and gave her smile. When they all got up to leave Hermione pulled Remus to the side.

"Remus I know you don't know me very well or at all but I was wondering if we could get together tonight and talk, I need your help?"

Remus could help but smile he been trying to come up with a reason to be alone with Hermione to get to know her and this was it "Sure Hermione, what time do you want to get together?"

"Um, what time would work for you?"

"Let's say 6pm will come over to my house by floo I'll make us dinner. When you come just say Lupins, ok?"

"Ok, thank you so much Remus"

Remus watched as she flooed back to Lily and James he could wait till tonight. He also couldn't help but to wonder what she wanted to talk to him about. It will most likely be something she needs help with. Oh well at least he would get to talk to her about other things, he could help but to think that him and Hermione would get along very well. He also knew that she would never have anything to do with him, why would someone like Hermione want to be with a werewolf. Before he could give it any more thought he felt someone come up behind him.

"So Moony has a date tonight with our future girl"

"It's not a date Sirius; she said she needed my help with something. Anyway why would she want to have anything to do with someone like me? She knows what I am there is no way she want to be with me"

"Moony my friend you are too hard on yourself. Plus you didn't see the way she was looking at you all threw lunch."

Remus sighed he knew his friend was trying to cheer him up, but there was no use in it he still knew Hermione wouldn't want nothing to do with then being friend. "Ok Sirius if you say so, but I must be getting back I'll see you later."

"Ok Moony." He could help but to feel bad for his friend "Moony don't be too hard on yourself you will find someone some day that will love you for you."

Remus just smiled at him as he appareted home.

back at Lily and James

"So Hermione I couldn't help but to see the glances at Remus…" lily said

"What looks?"

"Hermione… you know what kind of looks and the little smiles that would pass between you two when he would look back. So don't lie to you like Remus."

"No... I mean yes... no..."

Lily looked at her a giggled at her she the look on her face

"So you don't? You could have fooled me."

"Lily it's not like that I see him as a friend, nothing less nothing more."

"Ok, but can I ask you one thing?" Hermione nodded her head for her to go one "What did you ask him when you pulled him off to the side?"

"I asked him if we could talk tonight. Why?"

"Well the look on his face is why I asked. He looked so happy. Well what time are you going over to his house any way?"

"He said six, what time is it anyway?"

"It's 2."

Lily and Hermione talked till it was time for Hermione to go. The girls realized that they had more in common then they knew. They both loved to read from fiction to history item to learning new spells or ways to make potion. They also had the same temper they were easy to get along with tell they were made mad, and then they were to be reckoned with.

Remus was nervous; he had made a simple dinner for them both and cleaned up his mess as best as he could. He liked Hermione but he didn't know if she would return the feelings. At sic a clock he sat on his couch with a book in hand but not really reading it, he was trying hard to listen to when Hermione would come. He was really curious as to what she wanted to talk to him about and what she would need his help to do. He was so into what he was thinking he never heard Hermione get out of his fire place, till she walked up and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Remus…..."

"Hermione I didn't hear you come thru the floo sorry, I was just catching up on some reading."

"It's ok Remus. I like your house it's nice, so what are you reading?"

"Oh nothing really, so you ready to eat?"

"Yea sure" Hermione smiled at him

Remus couldn't help it but the smile made his insides melt he just wanted to take Hermione in his arms and kiss like no mans kissed her before. "Well right through here. I made roast will massed potatoes and baby carrots."

"Sounds really good, it smells great to."

They sat down to eat they made small talk till Remus couldn't take it no more he needed to know what Hermione wanted to talk to him about.

"So Hermione what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well I want to tell you a little about my time and why I have come back and then you will know why I came back." Remus nodded her head for her to go on. Hermione knew that this would a little hard for her. "Well Lily and James will have a baby named Harry in about another year, so Lily should become pregnant very soon, anyway when Harry is a little over a year old Voldemort comes into their home and he kills both Lily and James when he turns to kill Harry something happens and he can't instead the spell back fire's on him and he kill him. At this time Hagrid comes and gets Harry he then takes him to live with Lily sister who are muggles and they hate Harry and Lily and James they call people in the wizarding world freaks. The go on to treat Harry really bad till the time comes that he is to begin at Hogwarts. At this time Harry is introduced to a world he never knew about because he aunt and uncle never told him about it, he also finds out how he parents are really killed. Sirius is blamed for their murder because he was there secret keeper, but he wasn't Peter was he in little group of followers. Sirius is also blamed for Peter murder and for a lot of muggles murders when it was again Peter, he went after to Peter so that he could make him pay for what he done to Lily and James, but it was all Peter he cut one of his fingers off and then turned himself into a rat, then Sirius is then sent to Azkaban. But in Harry third year of school he escapes Azkaban. He escapes because he see's in a news paper a friend of mine and Harry holding a rat and he notices that the rat is Peter. He then knew he must get out and help Harry as best as he can. Threw the whole year he try to get to Harry to warn him but everyone thinks that he is after him to kill him and bring back Voldemort; you are also teaching that year and the Defense Against The Dark Arts, one night Sirius catches us outside and drag Ron under the weeping willow tree to the shrieking shack, there you, Harry, Ron and myself find out what really happens, when we are leaving to take Peter to Dumbledore he gets away because we were all caught up in what was happening that we didn't remember it was a full moon, you turn into a werewolf and Peters gets away. Sirius is then recaptured and they were going to put him to death, Harry and I go back in time and we save Sirius along with Hagrid pet hippogriff at that time Sirius has to go into hiding because he name is never cleared, in Harry fifth year Sirius ends up dying because Voldemort puts the idea that he has Sirius and he's going to kill him and Harry go to the Department of Mysteries; there is a prophecy about Harry and Voldemort so Voldemort put this idea in Harry head so that he could find that prophecy about them both because he couldn't show up himself instead he sends Death Eaters there we fight and Sirius ends up somehow in the Veil and dies. At the end of Harry seventh year Voldemort come to the school and there is a finally battle. Everyone that is close to Harry dies expects me, Dumbledore, you also were killed along with the Weasley, and they helped take care of Harry for all of his Hogwarts life. Harry in the end ends up killing Voldemort but for him to do that we had to destroy all of the horexcus, there is six and Harry is last one. When Harry is a little over a year old Dumbledore is going to take action and we all are going to destroy them all. But for me to change the past I have to make sure that Dumbledore ends up being the Potter secret keeper and not Peter because if Peter is there secret keeper they will die along with all of you and I can't let that happen to Harry. The only reason I came back was to change all this so Harry can have the life that he should; the life with his parents and Sirius and you. I also need to put Peter some were that he can't get to Voldemort because if he knows too much of why I am here I could be killed and it could end up even worse for everyone one. I know this is a lot to tell you but I really need your help, in the future we are really close and I trust you with my life and I see no reason for that to change now."

Remus sat and looked at Hermione trying to take all of what she had said to him. He looked up at her with a much said look in his eyes. Him and his entire best friends die and this Harry, James so is left to fend for himself and Peter turns on them causing all this trouble. He knew what he had to do and he would help her anyway that he could.

"I think I know a place we can put him so he can't get out."


	4. Trouble is Were The Heart Is

Chapter 4

When Hermione got back to Lily and James. She was glad Lily wasn't still waiting up for her. She knew that Lily would want to know everything that had went on even Remus kissing her. She sighed stepping out of the fire place it had been a long night. She did not expect Remus to take the new she had to well, she was glad that he did because she had to tell someone or she would explode. She also knew that Remus was held more feelings for her, she had feeling for him and Sirius. He was tall with dark skin, them eyes that she could fall into, and that long black hair that seemed to stay in his eyes. While Remus was blond hair and blue eyes he also was tall not as tall as Sirius, Remus was as light and Sirius was dark.

She knew from her time that Remus and Sirius would never betray one another. If Remus liked her Sirius would not touch her. Hermione knew she was in trouble with her feelings. She had to get her task done and go back to her own time. But what would it be like, would she still be close friends with Harry and Ron or would they not like her. Hermione did not know what to do. She sighed she was just going to have to take this one day at a time. For now she was just going to lay down and worry about things later.

Hermione woke up to Lily yelling the breakfast was ready and she better hurry before the boys ate it all. Today was her first day of training with James and Sirius. She was a nervous wreck, she knew she could fight and mostly cast the spells that they wanted her to cast, she was nervous because Sirius was there and Remus said he was coming over to wish her luck before she left. It was just time to face what the day had to throw at her. She got up and got dressed, walked down the hall way in to the kitchen to see Remus, James, Sirius and Lily all sitting around the table talking and laughing about something. This should be Harry here enjoying this not here not her.

Remus turned around to see her standing there looking in on them. He smiled and looked up at her.

"Hermione, come in eat before these two eat it all" pointing at Sirius and James.

"Hey she should get up earlier if she wants some food." Sirius told him

"Sirius you save Hermione some food or you will be feeding your self." Lily said.

"Awwwww Lily don't be that way." Sirius whined.

Lily just smiled at him as a sat down to get something eat. Lily had so much food sitting around pancakes, muffins, eggs I just got a little of it all. After I got done eating the boys were ready to go to start along day of training.

We were all tried as could be when we walked back into the house. I sat down and listened to James and Sirius fight back and forth about the reading they had already set us to do.

"What are you to arguing about?" asked Lily. As she a Remus walked in to the living room.

"The reading they gave us, Lils they gave us a whole book to read before next Friday" James whined.

"You poor thing, so Hermione what do you think of all this reading you will have to do?" asked Lily

"I see nothing to it, should be easy. What I have already looked at it seems to be interesting and fun."

The boys looked at her as if she had grew two heads. "INTERESTING, FUN" They both yelled.

Lily and Hermione just laughed while Remus had a smirk on his face. Both of them just shook there heads and asked Lily if she had dinner ready.

"No I do not all three of you are going to go out and get something."

"Get something Lily we have been worked to death today."

"I do not care now go get something to eat while Hermione and I have some girl time"

They slow walked out the door grunting something under there breaths sounding like "bloody women"

"So Hermione what happened with you and Remus last night?" Lily said with a big smile on her face

"Nothing really, Lily can I tell you something and you not get mad at me?"

"Depends on if you have something for James she joked."

Hermione smiled at her "No nothing like that, well here's the thing, I like Remus he a great guy and all but I really like Sirius the same way to. I really don't know what to do, I don't want to lead Remus on and I do not know if Sirius likes me back as well. I do want to hurt neither one because I like them both. What should I do?"

"Hermione I really do not know what to tell you other then follow your heart, and do not lead Remus on. If you want to go afar Sirius then go after him, but tell Remus. He has had so much hurt that he does not need more. Hermione I don't know of you know this or not but his parents are dead because of Voldemort and you know his a werewolf. Please if you care for him and want Sirius let him know."

Hermione was quiet for a second she did not know what to do with what Lily had told her. "That the thing Lily I like them both…."

"Well dear I'd be figuring out the one I liked the most, Sirius is a sweet heart he just dates a lot of women. I'll tell you now Sirius is a heart breaker, he doesn't stay with one girl to long."

As Hermione was getting ready to say something the boys walked back threw the door with food in there hands. "We have brought food and plenty of it, so that Lily can not say were trying to starve Hermione."

While they ate the laughed and joked around, Hermione could not get what Lily had said out of her mind about Remus parents. She told her not to hurt him any more then she need to. Maybe she would just stick with Remus, he was a lot safer then Sirius. Lily told her he was a heartbreaker.

Remus point of view

After kissing Hermione last night he knew he was falling hard for the girl. As he looked over at her smiling at a story that James had just told he knew he wanted to take what he was feeling a step farther. She knew he was a werewolf but it didn't seem to bother her. That was what made him fall even harder for her. The full moon was coming in a week, he was already filling the effects. Remus was lost in thought the rest of the way threw dinner. As Hermione got up to leave the table Remus knew he had to talk to her.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a second out side."

"Sure Remus what do you need?"

"I was wondering, I know this is kind of soon but wou… would you go out with me, no I mean, grrrr!"

"I know what you mean Remus and my answers yes."

Remus could help but to smile. He picked her up and kissed her till he ran out of breath. As they walked back inside Remus reached down and grabbed her hand to hold it. Lily, James and Sirius looked up as they walked in seeing them hold hands. James wolf whistled and Lily winked at her. Sirius didn't say anything, he could not explain it but something made him want to jump up and hit Remus. He suppressed the felling and grinned at Remus, he dissevered to be happy.

Hermione

Hermione knew that things were moving fast for her. Being with Remus only three weeks after she got here was fast. She could help but to see the look on Sirius face when her and Remus walked in holding hands. Her heart jumped at the sight. Hermione knew that she made the right choice, Sirius would just end up hurting her. As she was about to drift off to sleep there was a pecking noise at her window.

She got up to see what it was, it was a owl with a note, she open the window and took the note the bird stayed were it was at.

Hermione,

I heard what you and Lily was talking about after we left to get food, I left my wallet in the house so I came back to get it. I also heard Lily telling you I was a heartbreaker. I promise you I am no heartbreaker. When I seen you and Remus holding hands I felt like hitting him, I really do not know why either, you have really grown on me in the last few weeks. Can you come over to my place tonight while everyone is a sleep so that we can talk? Please Hermione I really want to talk to you about these feelings I have. Send a answer back by owl, if you say yes I will be out side waiting for you to take you back to my apartment. After you send the owl wait 15 minutes and come out to the back of the house.

Sirius

Please leave a review. Sorry it took so long, I soon another chapter four and it was messing up on me, so I deleted it and wrote and another chapter 4. Enjoy


	5. Home is Were The Heart Is

Hermione did not know what to do, should she go talk to him or stay in the house. She is official Remus girlfriend now. Why would Sirius want to talk with her, he knew she was with Remus? She wished she had not sent the owl back saying she would talk with him. She would have to suck it up and go talk to him, tell him anything he feels is wrong and she's with Remus.

As Hermione walked out side she looked up and the clear sky, the stars were beautiful she only wished to could be back with Harry and Ron. She missed them more with each passing day; they should be here with her facing all this. Instead she was here trying to fix all this herself. She knew when Sirius did show up that she would tell him that she was with Remus and there was nothing he could do

Most likely he was trying to see if he could get Hermione away from Remus, she would not fall for it. She walked over to were Lily and James had a swing and sat down waiting for Sirius to show up. About five minutes later she knew he had arrived with a faint pop.

"Hello Sirius."

"Hello Hermione."

"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
"I wanted to ask you to give me a chance to prove you and Lily wrong about it me, I can really love I just have not found the right women to love yet."

"Sirius you know full well that I am with Remus, so tell me why are you really hear. Tell me what I all ready know."

She could see that Sirius was getting a little mad at what she had said to him, but what the hell she did not care if he got mad or not. She was with Remus and if things did not work out then maybe her and Sirius could give it a shot but till then she was not going to cheat on Remus.

"Tell me what is it that you already know?"

Hermione was not in the mood for his games right now she was tried had a long day and all she wanted was to go to bed at this point.

"I know I am not going to cheat on Remus, if you wanted anything to do with me you should have said something before we got together. As for that I am going to bed and you should leave before Lily or James wakes up and starts asking things neither of us can tell the truth to."

Sirius did not know how to take being turned down by any women; they never turned him down ever! He knew what he was asking of Hermione was wrong but what they hell he did not care. He would have her no matter what, but at what cost would he really do that to one of his best mates.

He watched as Hermione walked back into the house. How did this happen to him Sirius Black, the man that never wanted to get married or have kids! He now wanted to have all of this with Hermione but she was taken. He sighed and with a pop was gone.

Next morning

Hermione had gotten up early that morning to try and find her a place to call her own. She did not know that it could be so hard. They had already started with auror training and with the Dark Lord being such a threat to the wizarding world they had tested some of the training auror's to see if they could be put in to battle as soon as possible. Her self, James and Sirius was one of the five to start right off.

Hermione now had cash coming on and maybe enough to get her own place. After a long day searching for the perfect place to come to an apartment house hat had spaces for rent. She walked in to talk to the owner about looking at one the rooms for rent. The owner took her up to the second floor to look at the place he had.

Hermione feel in love as soon as she walked in.

"The apartment is eight rooms all together, there is the kitchen, living room, den and three bed rooms. There is a full bath in the master bedroom tube, shower and everything you will need; and the other two bed rooms share a bath in between them. What do you think about this miss?" asked the owner

"I love it. I will take."

"It is seven hundred gallons a month. Can you afford that?"

"Yes I do believe that I can."

"Well miss if you do not mind what line of work are you into?"

"I am an auror."

"Ohhh well your not the only one that will be living here that's an auror. Well miss lets walk down stairs and get the paper work filled out then, shall we?"

"Yes we shall. When can I move in?"

"Tonight if you wish, since you're an auror I do not think I will need a deposit, the rent is due and the start of each month and here is the paper work to fill out"

After Hermione had filled it out she told the owner she would be moving in Monday of this coming week and left after that. She arrived at Lily and James in time for dinner and to let everyone there know she was moving.

"I have some news to tell everyone before we get started." Hermione said.

"What's that Hermione" asked Lily.

"I am moving out Monday I found the perfect place today."

"That so great Mione" Lily said.

The other four boys chimed in that it was also great. Remus liked the idea very much of Hermione moving into her own place.

"So Lily guys do you think you can help me move in and paint the place? I am tomorrow and picking out the paint." Asked Hermione

"Sure we can help. I can not wait to see what the place looks like. Hermione what does it look like?" asked Lily

"Well it has eight rooms all together………." Hermione went on to tell them what her new home looked like.

Later that night

Hermione and Remus were outside cuddling looking up at the stars.

"I am so happy that you found your own place now I can come over any time that I want."

"I know it's so great isn't it Remus?"

"Yea it is honey. Lily is going to miss you so much; you know that?"

"I know I am going to miss her to. Want to go with me and pick out the things I want to put in the apartment"

"Sure you know I will. So tell me were is this new place at?"

"The apartment is called Apple Creek Apartments, apartment 3."

"I know that place Sirius lives there also. I know now when I can not be around that you will be in good hands"

Hermione looked at Remus like her could not be serious. Damn!! What I am I going to do now.

Please Review. Thank.


	6. Friendly Love

The next day Hermione gets up bright and early. Remus and Lily were going to go with her today and pick out the stuff that she need for her new home. Hermione looked over at her clock it was 9:30 Remus would be here at 10 and they would go. She hurried up to get ready. When she walked down stairs everyone was already there.

"So Hermione you ready to get your new stuff for your home?" asked Sirius.

"Yea I am ready to go when Lily and Remus are I can't wait much longer!"

Remus walked over to Hermione and gave her a hug, "We are ready when you are love"

"Well I am ready now let's get going we have a long day ahead of us."

With that the trio left to get started on things to get for her new home. With a pop they were gone.

When they got to Diagon Alley Lily asked her were she wanted to start.

"I think we should go to a little store I seen yesterday called Store for All Household Needs. There I can get everything I need for my home then go to Bangs and Pots for everything else and then after that Silks for my bed clothes and stuff. What do you guys think?"

"I think that is a good idea." Remus said.

So with that they were off. When they got in Store for all Household Needs Hermione fell in love right away with they bedroom suit's for all her rooms and the couches, desk, bookshelves that she could want. Everything was made of red cherry wood and everything else was tan, black, and white. And the owner gave her a special offer since she was buying all the stuff he would throw in free floor lamps. Hermione was happy with everything that she had picked out so far.

The next thing on there list was to go to Bangs and Pots. When they walked in Hermione and Lily found tan stainless steel pots and pans that would go with the rest of the house. Hermione and Lily was loving doing the shopping for the house.

Remus wished that James or Sirius or both was there to keep him company. He knew that if he left Hermione may get mad. So instead he pulled his mirror out and called for James and Sirius.

James and Sirius faces appeared, "What up Moony? Bored yet?"

"Yea why don't you guys come and keep me company while these girls are shopping."

"Are you crazy shopping with girls, just come back to the house and have fun with us." Sirius asked.

"Are you crazy Padfoot, Hermione asked him to go she would get mad if he left her and Lily. Buddy you really need to learn women." Remus can see James shaking his head and Sirius. "Were you at Moony we'll be there in a minute?" Remus went on to tell them were he was at. Two minutes later James and Sirius popped up.

"You guys are lucky they have already got almost everything for the house, the only things they have left are Silks. They are supposed to be there later today with the bed's and everything else and Hermione is paying for the pots and pans. There going to drop them off and the apartment and go to Silks."

"Maybe you'll get lucky Moony and Hermione will let you come with us to do something." Sirius said

"Sirius, buddy did you not just hear Remus they are going to be there later today with everything for the apartment. Which mean Lily is going to want me there and I know most likely Hermione will want Remus to be there to. You're the only one that may be off the hook and even then the girls could talk you into helping to."

The boys looked at Sirius and laughed at the face Sirius was making. The only thing they didn't know was all Hermione had to do was ask him to stay and he would, he would do anything for her. At the same time the girls walked over to were the boys were.

"Well looks like you boys got here right in time, before we had to call for your help" Lily said

"Remus he was getting bored going around with you women so had called us to come and hang out with him." Sirius said. James and Remus looked at Sirius with a horrified look. When the girls seen this they broke out laughing.

"Well "giggle" "You boys can go to my apartment and wait for the movers and take these pots and pans. You know my apartment number right Remus?" Remus nodded he head yes. "Well here's the key Lily and I will be along after Silks." With that the boys went to wait for the movers.

3 months later.

Remus didn't know how to tell Hermione but the more he hung out with her the more she seemed like a sister to him. They just had too many things in common. Every time he kissed her it was like kissing his sister. He didn't want to hurt her but things could keep going like this. He was already falling for a girl that he was working with in the Order. He had noticed the way that Sirius was looking at Hermione and he knew Sirius out of respect for him was laying off.

What Remus didn't know was Hermione was feeling the same way. She felt like Remus was a brother to her, he was like Harry and Ron was to her. She had feelings for Sirius and she wanted to act on them but didn't want to hurt Remus. She had been noticing the looks between Remus and Tonks. She knew in her time that Remus and Tonks got married and had a little boy. Maybe they could end up being together a lot sooner. She just had to find away to break it off with Remus.

They both made up there minds to break it up with one another tonight at dinner.

As they were sitting down both of them noticed that something was wrong with the other, they both didn't know how to put what they wanted to say.

"Hermione we need to talk……"  
"Remus we need to talk……."

They both looked at one another with surprise in their eyes. They both knew what was going to happen.

"You go first Remus."

Remus sighed maybe this wouldn't be so bad breaking it off with Hermione, maybe that what she was going to say to him to.

"Hermione I really like, but my like for you is….. well….. it's…… brotherly. I don't want to hurt your feelings I really don't, but I don't care for you like that. I thought I could ignore it but I just cant any more."

When he looked up at Hermione he was shocked to see her smiling. Hermione noticed this.

"Remus don't worry I feel the same way I just…well….I didn't know how to put it to you. I am glad that you feel the same way." Remus smiled at her. "Now what do you say we finish this dinner?"

Remus nodded her head that sat and talked while they ate. After they had ate and finished the dish Hermione looked at Remus with a smile that he knew she was up to no good.

"So Remus tell me what do you think of Tonks?" She smiled when she seen Remus get really red in the face.

"Hermione what do you think of Sirius?" Hermione also got blushed a deep red and smiled. "Well my dear maybe we can help one another."

Please Review good or bad.

Thank you for reading my story 

3


	7. A New Relationship Starts

Ok this is the new chapter in the story; it's a filler chapter letting you see more into some things I left out in the story. It may be a little boring; the filler chapters are not going to be as long as the other chapters, because they are kind of just that filling in some things that should have been added to other chapters.

Hermione had been thinking over everything that Remus had said to her last night. Maybe she could pursue Sirius what would it hurt, right? She knew all to well that Sirius was a play boy he went for all women, she knew all to well that Sirius may want to play the boyfriend role for a while but there was a chance he would end up hurting her. Maybe she should just live a little and play around with Sirius they could be good buddies with nothing serious.

What would that do to the things in her time, what would she tell Harry and Ron when she got back? There were so many things that were going to change from her time. Maybe Harry, Ron and she would not be friends then what would she do. She had to stop thinking about what the future would be like when she went back. She needed to help The Order kill Voldemort and Remus and Tonks together sooner then 20 something years in the future.

Maybe she should owl Tonks and see if she wanted to get out and do something then maybe she could help in getting the ball rolling on this new relationship. With a new bounce in her she step she sent a note to Tonks with her new owl Minnie; inviting her for a day of shopping. She knew the girl liked Remus from the looks she would give him during Order meetings not only that, but the cold shoulder she had been giving Hermione was another thing to notice.

Minnie was waiting on Hermione when she got out of the shower saying that Tonks would be over with in the hour to go out with Hermione. No one knew that Remus and Hermione had broken up yet and she knew that it was hard for Tonks to agree to get out and do something with her.

No sooner the Hermione had gotten ready she heard a knock on her door; she knew that it had to be Tonks. Hermione got her purse as she was walking towards the door determined to get Remus and Tonks together. When Hermione opened the door Tonks looked like she wanted to be any were other then in front of Hermione.

"So Tonks were do you want to start off at today?" Hermione asked.

"It doesn't matter to me Hermione; I thought it would be better then sitting at the Order since I didn't have to work." Tonks told her.

"Well that works, how about some lunch first, because there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Is that ok?" Hermione asked.

The look the Tonks gave Hermione looked like a scared animal ready to flee, "don't worry Tonks it's nothing bad." The younger girl looked more at ease when Hermione said this.

Since Hermione lived so close to Diagon Ally they walked till they found a little restaurant called **Kendallyn **that they both seemed to like. Both the girls sat down and placed their orders. Hermione looked up she noticed it seemed to be killing Tonks to know what Hermione wanted to talk to her about. Well Hermione thought why not just jump right into it.

"Well Tonks I wanted you to be one of the first to know that Remus and I have broken up. I thought you also like to know that Remus is also interested in you, but you have to promise not to tell him I told you." Hermione told her.

When Tonks looked up in Hermione eyes, Hermione could see the happiness in the other girl's eyes.

"I thought that also maybe after we are finished eating here you could stop by headquarters since him and the boys are going to be over there. What do you think?" Tonks looked up and smiled at Hermione.

The two girls had a nice lunch but after they paid their bill Tonks was off with a last smile at Hermione.

Hermione didn't fill like shopping; there was a book actually at home that seemed to be calling her name a lot more. Hermione did fill really happy with herself; she may have just helped the most loving couple in her time get together a little before their time. She only hoped it didn't change their, or even her future.

I am deeply sorry that it has taken me so long to just get a 700 word filler chapter out I have a few more that are going to be added as soon as this one is accepted then, I will be on to getting the last few chapter of this story out.


	8. Wake up Love

I really don't like this chapter, but I thought it needs to be in here.

Remus was starting to get worried maybe Hermione and himself should go talk to Dumbledore about the plan with Peter. Maybe they should talk to James and Lily and bring them in on it because it was there and Harry's lives they were talking about. He knew they had to go threw with it and Dumbledore would not try and stop them. He knew maybe they should just kill him with out a second thought, every time he seen the rat he wanted to kill him for what he would do. He now understood why Hermione acted the way she did when she first seen Peter, the look of hurt and anger on her face, he had hurt her best friend there for it hurt her.

He also knew that they had to kill Voldemort for this all to come out as it should, they would save many lives in the future, and many families wouldn't be destroyed. He only hoped that they as one could do this. They were running out of time to deal with Peter soon Harry would be born, Lily was already going on four months pregnant and then time would be set against them even more then it already was. Maybe if they did go to Dumbledore they wouldn't have to see killing Peter as something high on there list. Maybe just lock him up some were safe till Voldemort was dead.

Tonight there was going to be an Order meeting about finding the first horexcus and destroying it. Hermione had asked only James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Dumbledore and her self be there for this and no one other them ever know what the had done.

The Order Meeting

They were all sitting around the table and waiting for the Headmaster to arrive so that they could get the meeting starting. Only a select few people would be going on this mission and he was one of them. Harry had shown Hermione in a pensive were him and Dumbledore had gone and how they had to get into the cave, all she had to do was show Dumbledore now and they could be on there way.

As they were talking Dumbledore walked into the office, he looked over to Hermione to say what she needed to be said before three of them went off.

"Dumbledore I know I said that you, James and Sirius could go after the horexcus in the cave tonight but I was also thinking since Lily, Remus and I will be meeting you at the castle that us three could get the other in one that's in the castle. So then we would be killing 2 birds with one stone, what do you think?"

Dumbledore sat and thought for a second, "Hermione my dear I think that will work. Now my dear are you ready for me to look into your mind and see what I need to?"

"Yes sir."

At that Dumbledore cast the spell and was looking in Hermione thoughts. He seen a lot of what she and this Harry had to go threw in there time, and why his older self she should come back and try to fix things. He pulled at and looked at the young lady with pride she was a fighter and he knew it, she was a true Gryffindor.

With that the boys were off to retrieve what the needed to, and get back as fast as they could. Remus, Lily and Hermione were off to Hogwarts, they had to walk outside because no one could apparate in the Order headquarters. As the step down of the last step; Lily looked up to see five hooded figures with white skull mask.

"Well if it isn't the werewolf, Mrs. Potter and the time traveler." A voice drawled.

Hermione knew that voice very well. It was the voice that haunted her dreams; the voice belonged to the one that killed her parents.

"And if it isn't a nasty piece of shit Malfoy." Hermione said.

"Now mudblood don't talk to your betters that way. Now if you will come with me there will be no reason these other two should get hurt." Malfoy said

"And what makes you think that we would get hurt if she didn't go with you?" asked Lily.

"Don't talk to me mudblood; you had your chance to join the Dark Lord" Said Bellatrix, "Now Miss. Time traveler come with us now!"

"Not likely Bellatrix…….STUPEFY!" Hermione screamed at Bellatrix, she then turned to Lily and said "Lily get out of here get to the castle, well be behind you!"

When Hermione was not paying attention Malfoy shouted "Crucio" and hit her with it. Before either Remus or Lily could do anything Malfoy and Bellatrix with her wild laughter hit Hermione again.

Lily then grabbed a hold of Hermione and appareted to the gates of Hogwarts with Remus close behind. He opened the gates and went threw.

"Lily why did you do that why didn't you just get out of there?" asked Hermione

"I was not leaving you and Remus back there to fight them, I don't know if you know this but Malfoy and Bellatrix fight dirty, very dirty."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Lily, "I know this Lily if you remember I am here from the future from the second war. And Malfoy's the one that killed my mom and dad."

Remus could see tears in Hermione's eyes, he didn't know if it was from the subject they were on or the fact she had two crucio's on her at the same time. He wanted to change the subject and get what they came here for. "Lily we need to get her to the Hospital Wing and get her checked out." Lily nodded her head and Remus picked Hermione off and started to run for the school.

He didn't know how bad hurt Hermione was getting hit with three crucio's and two of them at the same time; but he knew she need to get looked at. As he ran into the Hospital Wings he noticed that Hermione had blacked out. He heard Lily yelling for the nurse Madam Bug.

When she came out and looked at Hermione she ordered Remus to put her on the bed. She then turned to Remus and Lily, "What happened to her?"

Lily looked at Remus and said, "She got hit with three crucio's and two of them were at the same time."

"Oh dear" was all the old nurse said and she started to get to work. After about a hour of watching the nurse she turned to them and said that it was all she could do for her; it was now up to Hermione.

Lily look toward Remus and told him to go check if the guys were back and tell them what happened. While Remus left to go check Lily went to sit next to Hermione holding her hand and started talking to her.

"Hermione you have to wake up, we all you need you. I think Sirius most of all of us. He came by the house the after learning you and Remus broke up. He was talking to James he didn't know I was there, and you better not tell him! Any way he told James that he really liked you; and wanted to ask you out but didn't know if Remus would get upset.

He told James that he noticed he liked you from the time we first met you, but hide it by thinking something was up with you being there, and you were up to no good. James then started thinking the same thing because they are so close. He told James also that he thought he lost his chance when Remus and you started dating. See Hermione he cares for you, I think you are the first other then the boys and I. Hermione he also said that…." Lily was cut off as she heard feet running toward the hospital.

She looked up to see Dumbledore, James, Sirius and Remus coming in the Hospital Wing.

"What did Madam Bug say? Will she be ok? Will she wake up soon?" asked Sirius.

"She will be ok, but it's up to Hermione to wake up now" Lily answered him.

It was early in the morning everyone was staying at the castle till Hermione decided to wake up. Dumbledore and set them rooms up. Sirius had refocused to leave Hermione's side. He was sitting in the chair beside her talking to her.

"Hermione I talked to Remus he told me it was ok with him to ask you out, that he didn't mind you guys were just good friends now. I wish you would wake up so I can ask you. I know I acted like a jerk when you first come, but I was scared because when I laid my eyes on you for the first time, there was something in me that felt like, well I don't know how to describe to you how I felt.

But that day I knew that I wanted to be you, I tried to hide it or cover the feelings up, but I couldn't. Please love just wake up. Dumbledore destroyed the necklace just like you told him; it was horrible, the way the thing talked, tried to talk him out of it. Remus told me that you were going to help him get together with my little cousin Tonks, the way she looks at him she would say yes no sooner then he asked." Sirius chuckled.

Sirius didn't know what time he finally feel a sleep talking to Hermione, he woke up when James put his hand on his shoulder, "Mate go get something to eat, it's noon already. Don't give me that look go get something I'll stay with Mione till you get back promise."

With one final look at Hermione before he walked out the doors, he left.

James sat down next to Hermione, looking at her with pity wishing she would wake up she didn't need this, she came back to help them all ,save some of their lives and take the Dark Lord down so the future would be a better place. Not only that but she brought something out in Sirius he thought had died along time ago with Lynn.

"Mione I don't know what you did to him but you better wake up soon."

5


	9. Can't Hide Forever

_This chapter is going to be a little long. While Mione is out I am going to be filling everyone in on Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peters and some of the things they feel and think ____ I really hope you like it. And once again every so often I do not own any J.K. Rowling characters, and anything we all know is in the Harry Potter books, I only own the OC and plot. _

Sirius looked over at the peaceful sleeping Hermione. He wanted her to wake up and tell her how he felt. He did not want her to sleep her life away; he wanted to wake up so he could spend his life with hers. He wanted to be with Hermione so bad that it hurt. Sirius had not felt this way with anyone since fifth year when Lynn died because of Voldemort. Lynn had been the love of his life, she was his first love and what he thought would be his last. She was nothing like Hermione. Lynn was never serious she was a prankster after his own heart.

She was also a pure-blood that was in Slytherin, his mother told him it was maybe the only thing she could be proud of him for and maybe he was changing his ways. She had tried to get him to join Voldemort but he wouldn't, there was no way he was going to kill innocent people just because they weren't pure-blooded. So then she told him he would one way or another change his ways.

Thinking back on Lynn, Sirius could feel his heart ache for her. What many people did not know was that Lynn was Tom Riddles daughter and even more Riddle was Voldemort himself. From the time that Lynn had walked in the doors of Hogwarts Dumbledore kept an eye on her, because he knew. Her second year her father had killed muggles in front of her. She then went to Dumbledore when she got back from summer break.

When she did this she knew the dangerous road she was taking against her father and mother but she did not see like they did and done it happily. She and Sirius had met in their third year serving a detention together. From there it was only love till the end of fifth year. They had gone on for spring break, and Lynn had never come back to school. Dumbledore had pulled Sirius in to tell him of her death and why she had died. Voldemort had found out what she had been doing killed her on the spot even though it was his own daughter.

Sirius looked up to see James walking into the room; they had moved Hermione to a private chamber. The chamber was made out of a common room. To the side of the common room there were seven doors five of them lead to the bedroom, one was a bathroom they all shared and the other was the kitchen. Hermione had been out for a good two weeks now, they were all waiting and hoping she would wake up soon

"Go get something to eat Sirius; Lily made the homemade pizza that you love so much… Don't look at me like that go eat, I am going to sit here and talk to Mione for a little while. Now go eat." James told his friend.

Sirius took one more look at Hermione and walked out of the room.

James looked at Hermione and could not help but think of his own past. Hermione had so much of her own she never told them. As James thought he knew he was no different. Only Sirius and Remus had known his own deep secret and it was slowly eating James away not telling Lily.

James had a younger sister, a much younger sister. Her name was Sarah. She had just turned two when James started Hogwarts. He loved his little sister with everything he had and he would there for her when ever she needed him. When James parents had been killed in his seventh year, Dumbledore told them they could not find his little sister's body, they did not know what happened to her. James had always hoped that she was alive out there some were waiting for him to find her. James and Sirius has looked everywhere for her when they got out of school but never was able to find her. He never told Lily because he knew she would look at him with sadness and it was something that he wanted to keep for himself at the time. The boys had thought that Voldemort himself has her and maybe she is alive since her body has not shown up, they were keeping their hopes high.

James looked over at Hermione while he was telling all of this willing her to wake up with what he was telling her but she never moved. James looked behind him to see Lily walking in the door way. He knew she wanted some alone time with her best friend, he thought that Lily missed Hermione most out of all of them because they had become so close.

Lily looked at Hermione with sad eyes. She was grateful to have another power full muggle born in their tight group it made her feel better for some reason. She had thought her and Snapes friend ship would last the stand of time even when they started Hogwarts; but the proved to be very wrong. She and Snape had grown up who one another. He lived right down the road from Lily and her family. He was the first one to tell her about the magical world.

Petunia had called her a freak, she knew it was only because she could not do magic herself; and she was jealous over Lily. It still hurt that her sister did not want anything to do with her, she was the only family she had left. Petunia had blamed Lily for the death of their parents and Lily for a long time took the blame till James made her see different.

They had though at first it was a muggle accident; but when witches and wizards started to investigate they found that death eaters killed her parents. Lily had never known because James kept it a secret from her for a long time. Not until Sirius had gotten really mad and James did he let the secret spill. She was mad at James for weeks for not telling her the truth, he tried to get her to understand he did not want to hurt her, she didn't see it that way.

Only a few days after she had final forgiven him Hermione showed up. Slowly without Hermione knowing she helped heal Lily. Lily seen her as family and would have it no other way.

"Lily you need to go get some rest. Sirius fell asleep so I'll keep Hermione company for a little while." Peter said. He saw Lily jump because she didn't know that he had walked in behind her.

Lily smiled at Peter, "I think I will lay down for a bit. If anything changes Peter wake me up, ok?"

"I will Lily don't worry."

Peter looked at Hermione. And started talking to her, "All I ever wanted to do was fit in with them and not matter what I can never do it. Look at the three of the compared to me, I am fat and short no woman wants to look at me, well not yet. The three of them always had women falling at their feet. I was never to compare to them. I wasn't loved as much; I was just their fat ugly friend that followed them around like a lost puppy.

When I met the Dark Lord he gave me so much more. I know soon that this will all be over with and every single crap mudblood like your self and Lily will never grace the wizarding world again. This is all you mudblood and half-bloods is fault. You are ruining the wizarding world. There is no room for someone like me with all of you around.

My mother and father are proud of me finally, they think it's great that I am serving the Dark Lord. Soon Hermione mark my word I will take you to him. My parents thought I was a disgrace when I wasn't put in Slytherin; they told me that I would have to show them I was worth keeping in their pure-blooded home. My father would beat me and ask why I would want to be friends with James, Sirius and Remus they were no good. He told me that they were all blood-traitors and needed to die. I now see what he means, if it is the last thing I do I will see that all of them die; they do not deserve to live.

My mother Hermione use to beat me and take to letting my older brothers use me and a practice target. She said I was never as good looking or something to be proud of; I was the outcast of the family. But no more I am putting a stop to that."

Little did Peter know that Dumbledore himself had come to check on Hermione and heard every word that he was speaking. He knew that right now as long as Hermione was in the castle Peter or no one else could harm her. They would have to do something about Peter and they would have to do it fast. He turned to see Remus watching him. Remus nodded his head in understanding to watch Peter and not let him harm Hermione, Dumbledore knew and Peter would soon be out of the way for good.

Peter had finally walked out of Hermione's room. He looked over at Remus, "So I need to be getting to work, I'll be back later tonight to check in. If anything comes up let me know, ok?"

Remus nodded his head yes. He thought that this would give them all time to get ready for Peter return. Dumbledore could then let James and Sirius in and who ever else he needed to. Peter would finally be taken down. Remus slowly walked into Hermione room to sit with her.

Remus had no secret from his friends; they all knew he was a werewolf and that his parents had been killed by Voldemort himself. Remus looked over at her, "Hermione I wish you would really wake up; because shit is about to hit the fan, Dumbledore heard Peter talking to you and is going to take him down."

He noticed a small squeeze in his hand and looked up. Hermione was smiling down at Remus, "Now do you really thing I would miss that for the world Remus?"

"Your awake," Remus said then he screamed, "YOUR AWAKE, EVERYONE WAKE UP SHE AWAKE."

The trio came running into the room, "Geez Moony you really know how to wake a person up don't you?" James said.

No one was paying him any mind because they were looking at the awaking Hermione.

Two Hours Later

Hermione and Sirius were finally alone. Sirius looked at her, he didn't know what to say, he knew what he wanted to say but it just wouldn't come out. He wanted to scream at her that he loved her and wanted to be with her, but was afraid he was going to scare that hell out of her. So he just kept his mouth shut tight!

Hermione knew he was struggling to tell her so she… "Sirius I heard all of you talking to me, and to let you know I feel the same way about you as you do me."

"You mean you heard all of us talking to you?"

"Of course I heard all of you, some made me really happy and some of it broke my heart. But none the less I heard it all." She said smiling at him.

Sirius looked at her shyly… "So Hermione with all that put a side will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione thought he would never ask as she nodded her head yes.

James came busting threw the door at that very moment, "Sorry to bother you guys, but Dumbledore just came in said he knew who the spy was in the Order!" With that said he ran back out the door into the common room.

Sirius without saying a word picked Hermione cover and all up and took her into the common room, and sat her on his lap as he sat down. Hermione curled up to him; no one noticed they were to busy trying to get the information out of Dumbledore.

No one except Sirius heard Hermione said "Let me tell them" then she said it louder so that they all could hear her. They all looked over at her and Dumbledore just smiled at he to go on.

Hermione smiled and went on, "It's Peter" gasp went all around and before anyone said anything she went on. "I wanted to tell you guys but I was afraid you would think I was mental and want to lock me up. So I went to Remus and told him, we were going to form a plan and get Peter out of the way so we could take care of Voldemort. After Lily and James have the baby, they will have to go into hiding not long after because Voldemort is after them….."

30 minutes later.

James looks over to Dumbledore "Is this true headmaster?"

"I am afraid so, I just learned it today when I came in here to check on Hermione and over heard what Peter was saying to her. I have called Moody over to question Peter there we will plan what to do next."

Hermione locked eyes with Dumbledore and right then she knew what he and Moody were going to do. This was a side of the headmaster Hermione has never seen, and noticed he didn't take kindly to being lied to. She knew that him and Moody may kill Peter and make it look as though death eaters done it.

Later that night.

Peter was walking threw the entrance of Hogwarts; there he met Mad-Eye. "Come with me" Mad- Eye said

Peter followed him back to them common room, there he noticed everyone was looking at him oddly, Peter knew right then that they found him out, he didn't know how but he felt it. He then looked over to the right and seen Hermione awake; it was the last thing he seen when he's world went black.

 Please review good or bad.

5


	10. Remus and Tonks

Tonks was beside herself her and Hermione had only started to become friends once Tonks knew she was no longer with or interested in Remus. Hermione had greatly helped her when it came to Remus, no sooner then Hermione told her that Remus would be at Headquarters she went straight over there. It didn't seem to help that she was shy to begin with, but Remus just seemed to take things into his own hands.

He had asked her out on a date that was suppose to be the night after Hermione got hurt, Remus didn't want to leave one of his best friends while she just wanted Hermione to wake up and be alright.

To Tonks it seemed like it had been years waiting for Hermione to wake up, she could hardly do any mission's for the Order for worrying over her. She come to realize that given time Hermione and herself could become friends if not closer. Even though nothing was official about her and Remus relationship she was sure and hoping something would become official soon.

Couple Days Later

Tonks was sitting in the kitchen at the Order Headquarters hoping that news would come soon if Hermione was alright or not, no sooner then the thought crossed her mind Remus came running threw the kitchen door.

He grabbed her up in a hug, "she woke up, she woke up!" Remus told her.

"When? Why didn't you owl or come sooner?" Tonks asked him.

"I was just caught up in her waking up love, not only that but we caught the person that was spying on the Order."

Tonks just looked at Remus, had they really caught the person? The Order had been working hard trying to find the person that was spying on the Order for a long time, everyone wanted the person to pay for the wrong and deaths of innocent people.

Remus knocked Tonks out of her line of thinking, "it was Peter, I just can't belive someone that I considered one of my best friends was helping Voldemort plan our deaths, and deaths of many others." When Tonks looked in his face it looked as if he was going to cry, but who wouldn't when their best friend turned their back on you. "I never would think it would have been Peter, he was always so shy and quiet."

Tonks looked at Remus, "maybe that's why you or anyone else ever could think or let it cross their minds that Peter could be the one that would betray everyone." Remus just nodded his head to let her know he understood.

They both sat in a comfortable silence knowing that the spy was finally caught and Hermione had woken up safe. Soon Remus broke the silence, "Tonks I am sorry that we didn't get to go on our date, you really don't know how sorry I am but…."

Before he could go any farther when his line a thinking she stopped, "I understand Remus I would have wanted to be there to if it was one of my close friends. I am just glad Hermione has finally woken up."

Remus smiled at Tonks, he knew there was a good reason he liked her so much, she was caring, sweet, loyal, brave and above all else he wanted to make her his.

"Tonks I know that we haven't been on a date or anything, but will you officially be my girlfriends?"

Tonks looked into Remus eye's "I thought you would never ask"


	11. A New Life Begins

I am so sorry guys that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I have had so much college work to do, I just got done with a 12 page paper for English and I have had some personal life stuff. I am sorry really. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

As always I only own the OC's and plot J.K. Rowling owns everything else to do with Harry Potter.

It had been two weeks since they found out about Peter. They kept Peter in the holding room at the Order's headquarters. They boys and Moody were taking turns in watching them. They had now gotten all the Horexcus expect for Riddle's snake. Sirius was thinking on letting his apartment go, he was already pretty much living with Hermione.

Hermione looked around her apartment; a lot of things have changed. There were pictures of her and Sirius, pictures of the boys together, pictures of her and lily along with group pictures. She knew the time was drawing near when she would have to come up with an answer if she wanted to go back or not she didn't know. She knew she was her to change many things. The Ministry had let her off of work for a good three weeks to rest and get better, she wanted to go back to training and work. Hermione was bored of just sitting around. Sirius was always teasing her about it.

Thinking on their relationship she knew that it was very intense from the start. A week after she was able to go home her and Sirius had sex; she was amazed that someone like herself would do that. She was even more amazed that someone like Sirius was so sweet in bed. The second night that she was home Sirius cooked her a wonderful dinner; he ran her a bath and set candles all around so that she could just relax. When she had gotten out of the bath there was a trial of rose to her bedroom.

When Hermione had walked in there was Sirius, he walked up to her and gentle kissed her. Something inside of her wanted Sirius, he had gentle took her robe off and he gentle made love to her. When she had woken up in the morning he was not there but he left and note with a rose saying her loved last night and wanted to enjoy more of their down time together. From there Sirius has stayed every night with her.

James and Remus would make fun of Sirius telling him he was acting like an old married man, Sirius would only look at them and ask what was so wrong with that. Hermione sat smiling thinking back on all that had been going on in the last two weeks.

Lily had also been hateful the past week and a half now, baby Potter was due any day now. James was on edge; Lily had him jumping if anyone in the same room as him talked loud, it was amusing to watch. Lily would sometimes do things to get to James because she thought he was so cute when running to do what she asked; plus she told Hermione she wanted to take it while she could have him wait on her hand and foot.

**Two weeks later**

Hermione and Sirius were woken in the middle of the night by a frantic James.

"Lily it's Lily she went in to labor I don't know what to do HELP!" James yelled.

Hermione looked over at Sirius and she could tell that he was thinking the same thing that she was…. Were was Lily? Hermione looked over at James again and was getting ready to ask were Lily was put Sirius had beaten her to the punch.

"Hey James buddy were is Lily? Is she at the hospital or what?" Sirius asked.

James looked at Sirius like he had lost his mind, " I left her at the house were else would I take her Sirius?"

Hermione and Sirius looked at one another then at James, "Maybe you would take her to the hospital so that she can give birth to your son." Sirius said.

A look of understanding came across James's face and he run back out the door. Hermione looked over to Sirius to say something before she could get it out of her mouth James ran back in and grabbed her and flooed back to his and Lilies home. Sirius just looked around dumbfounded. He then ran in to his and Hermione's bed room and got dressed and got Hermione so clothes she would be needing them.

**24 hours later**

It had been 24 hours so far and Lily was still in labor no one else was aloud in the room with her expect James. Lily had been ready to kill James when he walked out of the fireplace. She came at him with her wand drawn and hit James with a spell that Hermione had never heard of. James though turned in to brick; Lily just smiled and told Hermione to get James and that they needed to be off.

It had been on Hermione mind for a while now, they now longer had Peter at the headquarters, she looked over at Sirius she couldn't help it but she wanted to know. "Sirius what did you guys do with Peter," she whispered.

Sirius looked at Hermione and she knew before he even said it "We killed him Hermione and sent his body back to Voldemort.

It didn't surprise Hermione that they had killed him; she just didn't expect them to return his body to Voldemort. Hermione didn't say anything farther when Remus walked up and handed her the tea he had gotten her. Hermione looked up and smiled at Remus and thanked him.

Hermione looked over and grabbed Sirius hand when at the same time James came running out of the room. It's a boy a boy his name Harry; Harry James Potter. Sirius and Remus jumped up and ran to James giving him a hug and a hand shake, Hermione stayed back till the boys were done. She smiled when James looked up at her and gave him a hug, she was here when her best friend was born, and she was in one of these rare moments.

When Sirius and Hermione got back to the apartment they were give out. They went in there bedroom and Hermione laid there she thought Sirius had went to sleep when he rolled over and looked right into her eyes.

"Hermione I want to have a child and I want to have one with you……"


	12. Baby Talk

I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter it all goes to JK. Rowling. I only own the plot and OC's. It also maybe a little while before I can get the next chapter up, the end of the semester is close and my professors are giving me a lot of work.

Hermione didn't know what to say, her and Sirius had not been together very long at all. Was the only reason he wanted to have a child with her was because of how he seen how happy Lily and James was. This was not something that Hermione could just say yes to she had to think it over. Why would Sirius ask something like that; she never remember him being like that when he was a alive in her time, or maybe it was because she was so much younger and the times they were living wasn't so great.

Hermione also had to think about her friends and family she knew in that time, she was missing them all very badly. She had not made up her mind yet if she was going to stay or go. So how could she give Sirius the answer that he wanted? What if she got pregnant and went back to her time, would Sirius wait for her and the baby or just move on?

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but nothing was coming out she didn't know what to say to him. She also didn't want to make him mad at her, but what else could she do.

"Sirius.. I don't want to make you mad at me, but you know I am from the future what if after all this done I want to go back? What if I got pregnant then went back would you wait for the baby and me or would you move on?"

"You wouldn't go back to the future if we were having a baby Hermione you know you wouldn't."

"You don't know that Sirius, what if something happens to me and I die, what if I am pregnant when I die. What happens if I have a baby and then die, can you take care of the child without freaking out over my death?" Hermione waited for him to say something but he never did.

As Hermione turned over in bed to go back to sleep Sirius told her something that she didn't want to really hear.

"Hermione I don't care if you want to go back to your own time without me and we have a baby then take the child and I will wait for you threw the years, or take me and with you. I don't care Hermione I am not losing something I have waited for, for a long time. I lost it once because of damn Voldemort and I am not losing it again!" he shouted at her.

Hermione didn't know what to do, Sirius wouldn't give up with trying to have a child with her, but there was so many things screaming at her not to. When Hermione didn't say anything back to him he got up out of bed.

"You never really cared for me did you; this was just a fling to pass the time till you went back wasn't it. You took my heart and was leading me along. HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME HERMIONE, I AM THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOE TO BE THE HEARTBREAKER AND YOU'RE THE ONE BREAKING MY HEART." He yelled at her.

Hermione didn't know what to say, Sirius just stood there and watched her cry. He had enough he wasn't going to watch her cry; she was the one that was using him and broke his heart. He turned around and looked at her one last time before he walked out of her life for good.

Hermione didn't know what to do, she lost the man that she loved. She wanted to have a baby with Sirius hell she wanted to have a family with him, but not right now; not till she understood what she was going to do if she made it threw this war. Hermione laid back down and starting sobbing like she never had before, she didn't even notice when Lily came in and put her arms around her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up the next morning and she wasn't in her and Sirius bed. She started freaking out till Lily walked in the room.

"What I am I doing in here Lily?"

"Sirius moved you in here earlier this morning when he came and got all of his stuff. He didn't want to wake you."

"You mean he didn't want to see me."

"I guess you could put it that way."

Hermione didn't know what else to think, Sirius didn't want to be with her anymore; he made that clear when he came and got all of his things. Hermione looked up and Lily with tears in her eyes, "Were did he go to."

"He went to Remus to stay till he could find his own place again. He told me to tell you not to come over there he didn't want to face you right now."

Hermione started sobbing again when she heard this she had lost Sirius for good now, there was no way to get past that. It then hit her that Lily had just had Harry what was she doing here.

Lily seen the switch in Hermione face, she had concern look for her and Harry.

"Don't worry Mione magic helps you heal faster then have a baby the muggle way. As soon as they check Harry over they gave me some medicine to take and sent us home last night. When we got home Sirius was sitting there crying, that was the first I ever seen him do that. I seen the look James gave me so I got Harry and me some clothes and came over here."

Hermione just nodded her head, she was glad that Lily and little Harry were ok.

"You want to know what happened for Sirius to leave don't you?"

Lily looked over at her, "You don't have to tell me Mione."

"Yes I do, you're my best friend. But let's go into the living room so I can get some tea."

Hermione told Lily why Sirius had got made and left and how she was unsure if she was going to stay or go back to the future.

"The git" Lily said "Why would he get mad, why didn't he understand where you were coming from. If you stayed here with us and I hope you do then you would be giving your friend ship up with the people you knew in your time. But going back you would give up everything you have here. Don't worry Mione he will come around."

Hermione didn't know if he would or not she just hoped that he would. She stood and told Lily she was going to get ready for work when she told her she sent a own saying she wouldn't be coming today.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

It had been a month since Sirius had moved out. She never seen him in less it was at work or an Order meeting. Every time Hermione seen him she wanted to run up hug and kiss him and tell him she was sorry. She knew there was no use, Lily had told her that he was back to his old womanizing ways.

She didn't know what to do but move on like Sirius. It still left her heartbroken that he would understand what she was trying to say. Hermione sighed tonight was another Order meeting everyone was going to be there. Hermione wanted to leave out early because for the last couple of week she had felt sick to her stomach, she didn't know what was wrong. Hermione knew if it didn't clear up in a day or two she would have to go to the doctor. Hermione stood up and looked around and noticed it was time to leave for the meeting. With a soft pop she was gone.

When Hermione arrived at the meeting she noticed everyone was all ready there. It was the first time anyone had beaten her there, she was amazed. Hermione went over and took her seat next to Lily to wait for Dumbledore. Hermione looked around to see if there were any new members and she noticed there was one.

She was a pretty girl, she was about Hermione's age had raven black hair that feel to her shoulders. Her eyes looked from what Hermione could see were so brown they looked black, she had darker colored skin, She was a pretty girl and she was hanging all over Sirius. Hermione had to turn her head she hated looking at what Sirius was doing in front of her.

When Hermione turned around Lily gave her I am sorry kind of look, Hermione was getting ready to say something when Dumbledore walked in.

Dumbledore looked around, "Well ladies and gentlemen I am going to get straight to the point, we have to start heavily recruiting. I myself have talked to the vampires and they are going to help us and we have a person going to talk to werewolf clans. We also have a few people I am sending to America to try and recruit people over there. If Voldemort doesn't want to bring the war to use and finish it we will take it to him."

Everyone looked around in amazement the final battle was going to start soon.

"Come before Christmas we will have our final battle and hopefully Voldemort will be dead and everyone can lead normal lives once again" Dumbledore said.

For the rest of the meeting it was going over plains to get people to join the Order or to fight along side the Order. Everyone was given a task to expect Lily. Dumbledore put his hands up to stop everyone from talking.

"The meeting is now over, but I need Lily, James Hermione, Remus and Sirius to stay I need to talk with you in private." Dumbledore said.

Lily looked at Hermione with fear in her eyes; they fear what was to come and why Dumbledore wanted to talk with them.

The headmaster looked at them with sadness in his eyes, "Lily, Hermione and James you three have to go into hiding right away, Voldemort is after all three of you. You three can choose to go into hiding with one another or in separate places, but once you guess decide if you separate you will not be able to see one another till the final battle. It is your choice. Remus I need you to go to werewolf clans we are trying to get them to choose sides. I will the three of you an hour to decide what you want to do, and then we will do what is necessary. Remus come with me into the kitchen so I can show you were you will be going." With that the two of the walked out of the room.

The girls looked at one another while James and Sirius didn't know what to say, they were all scared that this may end badly for them all.

Hermione looked at Lily and James, "You two go into hiding with Harry, right now I am not going to. I will stay some were that is hidden but as long as I am out in public eye it will keep Voldemort from maybe trying to find you two."

"Hermione I don't think that the plan you have there is very smart, you could be killed." Sirius said.

Hermione spun around on him with a hard look in her face, "What do you care Sirius what do you care if I live or die? Will you tell me why you even care to have any input in this conversation? Go into the kitchen with Dumbledore and Remus what is going on in here is none of your concern."

"Hermione I don't care what you think I still care for you.."

She cut him off, "You care for me, care for me you are funny Sirius you walked out on me because I was unsure about having a baby. You got mad because I didn't know if I wanted to stay here or go back to a time that will not even be the same. You have some nerve to tell me you care about me!" She yelled

James was going to step in to say something; till Lily pulled him back. He was going to tell her it might not be good for the baby for her to be yelling like that. James had noticed for a while now that Hermione was acting a lot like Lily when she had gotten pregnant with Harry.

Hermione stormed past all three of them before they could say anything else, and hollered for Dumbledore. He walked in the room with Remus tailing behind him, they had heard Hermione yelling.

"Lily and James will go into hiding with Harry. I will to but I am going to stay in public eye so that maybe I can take some of the spot light off them." Hermione told her old Headmaster.

"I see that your mind is made up and I can not change it, Lily, James are you guys ready to go into hiding?" Dumbledore asked

James looked over and Lily and nodded his head.

"Ok you two lets go to your house and do the spell, I'll be the secret keeper. Hermione would you wait here for me and then we will go over what your going to do and were your going to hide." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded her head, then she heard and small pop and they were gone. She knew that Sirius was still standing there along with Remus she willed them both to just o away.

"Hermione please" Sirius said stepping toward her. He reached out with his hand to touch her face when Brandy his new girlfriend and Order member walked threw the living room door. In behind her was one of Molly Weasley brothers Sirius had forgotten his name.

"Sirius dear it was fun while it lasted but we are OVER! Next time you want to tell one of your ex's how much you still care for them then make sure your girlfriend cant hear you talking to them." With that Brandy walked out of the Order house.

Sirius looked over at Remus when he heard a thump behind him, he seen Remus eyes get really round. When he turned around Hermione was laying on the floor passed out.

4


	13. I Would If I Could Love

Thank you to my reviewers and readers, I am glad you like my story. This is going to have something a little sensitive in it. Hopefully I don't offend anyone. School is almost over me 3 more weeks yay! Then I can put more chapters out faster.

"Sirius just don't stand there we have to get Mione to some kind of doctor!"

When Remus yelled at him it made him snap to her grabber Hermione and took her straight to Hogwarts to Madam Bug the only person he knew Hermione really trusted to heal her.

He didn't know what to think why had she fainted or passed out, what happened?

When he got to the school Madam Bug was running toward him telling him to put her on the nearest bed. Sirius just stepped back Remus must have already flowed and told her. He was watching Madam Bugs face as she was checking over Hermione, he didn't like the grave look on her face.

Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer, "what is wrong with her?"

"I think you will have to wait and see and until I talk with her son. I am sorry I can't tell you more." Madam Bug said

To Sirius it felt like hours before Dumbledore walked in with Remus right behind him, he knew hopefully that Dumbledore would tell him what was going on and not try to keep it from him. Dumbledore nodded at Sirius then walked in to Madam Bug's office.

Remus walked up and could see the concern in his friend's eyes, "She tell you anything yet?"

"No she said I would have to wait for Hermione to wake up, I was hoping Dumbledore might be able to tell me something"

"I don't know, I wonder why she fainted like that, it's so unlike Hermione. Something has to be really wrong with her"

They both didn't know hear Dumbledore walk back in the hospital from Madam Bug's office. "Well boys I can not tell you what is wrong at this time, but I can tell you, you will both have to leave until I send for you." Dumbledore seen they were going to protest what he was telling them. So before either of them could say anything, "Boys I will not be argued with on this now please go, if Hermione wake up it may only cause more stress for her."

They both looked at their old head master and left without saying a word, they were both to angry and may say something they regret later. As they walked out the gate Remus looked over at Sirius, "He had his reasons and he will send for you as soon as she wake up, don't worry Sirius."

Sirius just left without another word.

Hermione didn't know what to think, all this time she was stressing her self out and only hurting her self more, not only had she been hurting her self but they life her and Sirius had made. She needed her mother or Molly she needed an older woman that really knew her. She could cry right now she didn't know what to feel.

She felt angry with her self and saddened, she wanted to cry and scream all at once she didn't know what to do. She wanted to go home were she belonged. All she would have to do is take the potion and never look back. They could beat this war now without her they didn't need her any more she done her job. They now only had one Horcruxes left and that was Voldemorts snake itself, they could kill it and Voldemort no problem.

But could she really do that to them, could she leave them here and let them fight alone, they would know Hermione in that time and they would know what she done. If she was to leave she would either have to tell them way or stay till after the war then leave. Hermione needed a close female friend to talk to, but Lily had gone in to hiding with James.

Hermione finally broke down at the thought of her being completely lonely, she had no one to help her get threw this. Hermione didn't notice Dumbledore standing in front of her, she didn't even hear him walk in, until he touched her arm.

Hermione started to wipe the tears away when she seen her old headmaster, but he stopped her from doing so.

"Hermione dear it is alright to be sad at that moment don't try to hide it. Madam Bug said you could leave today, as long as someone was staying with you. I have all ready owled Lily and James. You will stay with them for a little while. Now dear I need you to get up and change then I'll take you there."

Hermione got a feeling numb, she didn't want to be with Lily or James she knew how they would react to her and she didn't want their pity. She knew to fight with Dumbledore when he already made his mind either.

Dumbledore looked at the girl he already thought as a daughter, he could tell they were close in her time, and they were slowly getting close in this time. He hated to see her hurting over this; he knew it would take time for the wounds to heal.

When they got to Lily and James, no one said anything. Dumbledore nodded to them as Lily took Hermione in her and James study. Lily knew her friend didn't want to be pitied she just wanted some one there for her. James followed behind the girls, he just walked over to Hermione hugged her then kissed Lily and walked out to take care of Harry.

Hermione curled up in the middle of the floor in a fetal position; she was shacking extremely hard with the sobs that were wrecking her body. Lily didn't know anything to do then to hold her friend and let her know she was there for her. Lily held Hermione as hard as she could while sobbing herself. She was watching her best friend break down in front off her and there was nothing she could do.

James stood at the door for it seemed like forever to see his wife and one of his best friends breaking down, he was like Lily he didn't know what to do, but it was killing him inside to see one of his closet friends losing herself. He knew that both of the beautiful women in his life may get mad, but Hermione needed Sirius she needed someone that knew what it felt like, and Sirius would he had unknowingly lost his first child. He owled and told Sirius to get here soon that Hermione needed him, James would tell him when he got here.

It wasn't long till Sirius was standing in front of James with tears running down his face. James could tell that his friend was close to losing it. He needed to get him to go to Hermione, they needed one another.

"Come on Sirius come in the study Mione needs you right now, she losing it Sirius." James said

Sirius didn't say anything just walked into the study, when he seen Hermione in the floor with Lily hold her as tight as she could he felt his heart break all over again. They had lost their baby that neither of them knew about. Hermione was sobbing so hard she was shaking her and Lily both.

Lily noticed Sirius standing with James in the doorway with tears streaming down his face; she got up so he could take her place. Lily went straight to James arms with tears streaming down her face, it hurt her to see both her close friends is such misery. They both walked out of the room to let the couple morn alone, they would come to them when they needed them.

Hermione turned around when she felt a strong pair of arms gather her up and holding her. Seen Sirius and it only made her cry even harder.

"Sirius I am so sorry I lost our baby, please forgive me please," Hermione said threw her sobs.

"SSHHH Hermione there is nothing to forgive its ok we'll get threw this the best we can love."

"I cant Sirius I cant stand the pain, the hurt. I fill empty Sirius I fell like I am dead and never going to come back" Hermione cried, "I want our baby back and want it back right now Sirius. Make death give our baby back, please I'll do anything just make him give it back" Hermione Screamed

Sirius didn't know what to say, he knew their unborn child would never come back, they would get to met it till after the passed into death also. Hearing Hermione say that only made Sirius cry harder, he was only just a man and could only take so much, till the need to fell macho left his body.

Lily started sobbing harder in James arms when she heard what Hermione screamed at Sirius, she would give anything to bring their baby back, just to take their pain away. Lily could understand some of what they were filling; she would die if she ever lost Harry. She knew she would never truly know the feeling Sirius and Hermione were filling till she was to experience losing her own child, she wished she would never have to. Lily could fill James crying while he was holding her, it was the first time she seen him cry since his parents died. She knew he was filling the same way, she knew his heart was breaking the same as her for their too friends. Only time would ease the pain, but it wasn't any time soon.

Please please review.


	14. The Beginning of The End

It had been a few hours since Sirius brought her back to the apartment, he was trying to cook him and Hermione some dinner, Hermione couldn't help but giggle every time she heard him curse out loud. She knew he was probably burning himself, but he wouldn't let her help him repeating what Madam Bug had told.

Sirius had finally gotten dinner done with a few band-aides to show for his work, other then that they were both in better moods. Hermione let out a huge sigh might as well get it over with. She looked up to see Sirius looking at her with a look of concern she could hold the tears back any longer. As soon as Sirius had seen her crying he jumped up to comfort her.

Hermione looked in the loving face of Sirius she knew he still loved her like she did him, "Sirius when I fainted I was working so hard to forget about you that I put my body under a lot of stress. I had been getting sick for the past couple of weeks, I thought it was just the stress I was putting my self threw. When I woke up Madam Bug let me know that I lost our baby." She looked up to see Sirius crying.

"Sirius I am so sorry if I only I went to the doctor sooner then I wouldn't of lost the baby. Sirius say something," Hermione said crying harder, "can you ever forgive me. Sirius please say something."

Sirius looked up at the women he loved with tears in running down his cheek. He buried his head in Hermione lap and cried. Hermione could hear Sirius saying he loved her and was sorry he walked away from her.

Hermione pulled Sirius face up to look in her eyes, "This is not your fought, it's both of ours to bear together Sirius. You understand me we will get there"

It had been a few weeks after they lost the baby, neither one knew really how to act with one another. They had just owled Lily, James and Remus to let them know that they should come over, they were along with little Harry.

They were both thinking their friends would do them some good. It was a somber mood when the trio got there. Lily went straight to Hermione and they both started crying. The boys walked over to give Sirius a hug then went over and hugged Hermione.

Hermione had a doctors appointment, they would let the two of them know what they could do if they wanted to try again. The doctor told Hermione she would have to lay low with out any stress if she got pregnant again.

When the two got home Sirius got to the point, "I think we should wait a little while till after the war is over and see if you go back or not"

Hermione wanted to cry; ever since they lost their baby she wanted to try again as soon as they could. Now Sirius wanted to wait. "You don't want to have a child with me any more?"

Sirius sighed he knew he hurt her when he said it, but in the long run he felt it would save them a lot of hurt if Hermione decided to go back. "Hermione I just think it would be good right now, you heard the doctor he said that you have no stress and be pregnant and with the Order and war you would always be stressed." He was such a chicken he couldn't tell the women he loved what was really on his mind.

"Fine Sirius you win for now but this it not over by a long shot."

They both soon threw themselves into working for the Order. The final battle was coming soon and they all knew it to well. Lily and James had lived past the horrid Halloween that they died on in Hermione's time.

They were all sitting in a Order meeting listening to Dumbledore when black Raven popped up in a cloud of black flames. It dropped a letter in front of him, Hermione held her breath and waited she knew it was Voldemort from her time.

Dumbledore looked around the room, "It seems Voldemort has set a date to when he is going to attack the school to finish this all off. The final war is tomorrow evening and the school."

Everyone knew what that meant they had to get to the school and get the kids out, they were in mortal danger. Everyone looked up at Dumbledore for the finally word to get started with everything they had been working for.

"You all know what to do, we have little time to do it in" he said.

Before anyone could move Lily stood up, "Dumbledore James and I have talked about this were going to fight in this war beside everyone and we need someone to take care of Harry till it's over or after we die"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "I thought as much, I have something already set up, no need to worry Lily."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Everyone was going to stay the night at Hogwarts it had taken almost all night to get the kids safely home. Sirius and Hermione were sharing some of the guest corridors with Lily and James along with Remus and Tonks.

Sirius didn't know how to get out what he wanted to say to Hermione, he wanted to let her know what she really meant him. The war was coming to soon for them, it wasn't just a few weeks ago they lost one of the ones things that meant the most to them and they didn't know it till it was to late.

Hermione beat him to speaking their fillings, "Sirius I am not going to go back, everything is going to be different and there is nothing that is really left for me. At least Harry will still be in my life, I will get to watch him grow up. I want to be with you Sirius I want to raise a family.."

"Hermione" Sirius cut in "if we make it threw this war will you marry me"

_I know that it's kind of short, sorry it has taken me so long to post a new chapter I've had some things come up in my life that kept me from updating so soon. I hope that you like this chapter is not the best in the world. _


	15. If We All Make It Out Alive

The morning of the pending battle everyone was in a sober mood, Hermione didn't know if she even had the heart to tell her closet red headed friend that Sirius had asked her to marry him and if they made it out alive that she would. There was no way for her to go home she would make her life in this time if she made it out alive along with her friends and new fiancé. She done the job she came to do which was to take the wizarding world off Harry's shoulder along with saving Lily and James. She only hoped that they lived to watch Harry grow up.

She looked around to the ones helping in the light side; all of the Order was there, even people that she had not met when she was in the Order in her own time. It broke her heart to see Molly and Arthur there knowing they were leaving seven children behind if they both died. The Great Hall was quiet as everyone was trying to eat, but as she looked around no one was touching much of there food they were all too nervous.

Hermione looked up when she felt someone sit on her right side, "So, are you going to ask me to be your maid of honor or not?" Lily asked her.

"You already know the answer to that Lily, if we all make it threw this."

"So our Mione finally got Sirius to finally settle down and become and one woman man?" James smirked at Hermione.

Hermione didn't say nothing to James, just gave him a slight smile. Hermione turned around to her left when she felt someone's arms go around her waist. She and Sirius looked into one another's eyes they didn't need to speak for what they were both filling at that time. Sirius went to say something to Hermione when the sound of something exploding interrupted him.

Everyone looked to Dumbledore, "it is time, you all know what you are to do." Everyone filled out of the Great Hall splitting up and going in different directions waiting for when the time came they would be brought in to fight.

Six Hours Later

Hermione looked around in the grounds of the once majestic grounds of Hogwarts. The ground with strewn with dead bodies of both sides, with the sun high in the sky is looked as if some had painted the grounds red with all the blood that had been spilled. Hermione had yet to know the body count of the ones closet to her, she only knew of one person close to her dying. She had not been able to reach Tonks in time when Malfoy killed her. Hermione jumped right in the middle of the battle with Malfoy wanting and needing him to die for taking her friend, along with her best friends love.

Hermione had yet to see Sirius, Lily, James or Remus since the battle had begun, they had all be split up in there own battles. She was not worried about if they were still alive, she had not been able to find them when everyone was distracted with Voldemort and Dumbledore started the last fight for one of them. Hermione had only hoped that Dumbledore would come out the winner and he had.

Hermione didn't hear Malfoy snick up upon her until she heard Sirius screaming for her to turn around.

"Good bye mudblood"

The spell didn't hit Hermione were it was suppose to Malfoy was weak from the battle. Everything started to spin for Hermione when so felt someone grab on to her and to look up into the face of Sirius. When Malfoy poorly aimed spell hit, it hit Hermione's pocket were the potion for her to go back in her own time was being carried. Hermione realized at that second that she and Sirius would be transferred into the time Hermione came from.

Hermione felt the ground go out from underneath her, when he quickly came back under her and Sirius with a crash. Before Hermione could even get her bearings Sirius had picked her up from her place on the ground. Hermione jumped when she heard the voice behind her.

"Well… we have been wondering when the two of you would show up."

Ok so I don't know if I should continue on with the story in this part of the story or start a new one and it be the sequel. I am still unsure but I promise when I do I will post it on the introduction to the story.


	16. Not From Me

So I really hope that all of you liked this half of the story. I do not know truly how long it will take me to get the squeal up and going I am going to repost my Hermione and Charlie story to try and get it done for everyone. I also have a new story that deal's with a lot of OC'S and all that good stuff so look for that new story it's going to be called Dragon's Love, along with the squeal to this story I really can not come up with a new name for it lol. Look for the story of Charlie/Hermione/Sirius it should be reposted to night. Thank again for all of the reviews!!


	17. Update

I am going to be putting out the squeal tonight it is called "Don't Hate Me" it is going to be about Hermione and Sirius love life mainly, and everyone gets to see the outcome of the first war and everything that goes a long with the story. I'll be honest I don't know to much because I really don't know what is going to happen until I really start writing to see where it takes me.


End file.
